


Winner Take All

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Card Games, Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Roleplay, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: OpeningsPrompt: "It's winner take all, Helo. Just like always."scifishipper





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink prompt with no onscreen sex.

_It's winner take all, Helo. Just like always."_

Those words were coming back to bite her in the ass. There was no way she'd win with this hand, and Helo almost always saw through her bluffs. _Frak!_

"So, Helo. About that wager..."

Helo grinned at the pile on the table, at his hand, then at her. "You're not gonna back out on a bet, are you, Starbuck?" He put the slightest emphasis on the 'buck' syllable.

"What? Frak no!" What she actually wanted to do was run. Not that she'd aver admit that out loud, even to Helo.

"Call." Helo waggled his eyebrows. "Show 'em to me!"

She flicked the cards closed, scrambling for a way out. She just didn't see one. And it _was_ Helo. He always wanted the same thing, and it's not like it killed her. "I um..." she sighed. "Fold." She slapped her cards face down on the table.

"Seriously, Kara?" Have you ever folded in your life?"

"I fold. Sometimes."

"Right." He flicked his hand over too fast for her to stop and flipped her cards over. "Why'd ya fold? You were gonna lose anyway."

Kara shrugged. "Maybe I hoped you'd go easier on me if I folded instead of making you work for it."

Helo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What? You always want the same thing!"

He shuffled the cards and stacked the chips neatly. "Yeah, but you hate it. I was gonna go with something new tonight."

Kara's stomach tumbled. Usual meant slow, tender, his mouth in awkward places, taking all night sometimes. New meant...well, frak. She had no idea. Might as well brazen it out. She stuck her chin out. "So?"

"You're not gonna back out?"

"Frak, Helo, of course not!" If it were anyone but him, she'd find a way out of it, but he knew that.

"I'm Admiral Agathon, and you're my assistant, Petty Officer Thrace, and you have to do whatever I say if you don't want to be cleaning every head on the ship. Alone. In a dress."

Thank the gods! Role play she could do. Kara shoved her chair back and stood, giving Helo a sloppy salute and a grin. "Petty Officer Thrace, reporting for duty, sir." She stuck the tip of her tongue out, tracing it across her bottom lip.

Helo gave her a mock stern glare and reached for his zipper. "On your knees, Petty Officer."


End file.
